


Loverboy

by kyokosburnedhans



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki, Romantic Fluff, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing in an empty skate part cause they're two skateboarders in love aksjdhas, ummmm homosexual gay gay homosexuals gay :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosburnedhans/pseuds/kyokosburnedhans
Summary: Just two gays-- i mean guys dancing in an empty skate park :)))
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> this song-fic came to mind while watching a renga tiktok to the song "good old fashioned lover boy" by queen! i hope you guys like this :)) i had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> for the "full effect" listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R44FQ2BN2PA&ab_channel=Queen-Topic  
> and if you prefer slow versions of songs here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhNRssC8shY&ab_channel=iwareverb
> 
> enjoy! <3

It was a rather nice night to be skating; the sun had long set hours ago and the park was empty. The air was warm and dry, and the wind was sweet and soft. The only thing that could be heard was the scratching of wheels on concrete, laughs, and faint music from a bar down the road. 

The two boys had been practicing for hours now and weren’t planning on heading home anytime soon. Why should they? They weren’t tired and were enjoying themselves. 

This was routine for them; head to the park on days when there wasn’t ‘S’, laugh, tease each other, watch videos and talk. Langa hadn’t expected any sort of change to this routine until a bandaged hand grabbed his own. 

“Reki!” The skateboard under his feet rolled away until it hit a wall, and the sudden loss of balance caused Langa to collapse into Reki’s arms. 

Laughs erupted out of Reki’s mouth, “C’mon stand up!” The blue-haired boy looked up curiously at Reki as he readjusted his posture and suddenly noticed their fingers were still interlaced. Langa ran his index finger lightly over the rough bandage on Reki’s injured hand. 

“Uh...Reki-” 

“Let’s dance!” 

Another bandaged hand suddenly gripped Langa’s hip and he was pulled closer to the redhead. Reki started to take a step although Langa pushed away from him. 

“I can’t dance.” He said quickly and shook his head, he had already embarrassed himself enough by falling off of a skateboard 10 million times, he wasn’t ready to mess up with dancing. 

“So? Neither can I, c’mon it’ll be fun; this is such a good song!” Langa opened his mouth to say, ‘What song?’ but as silence settled between them he shut it. 

‘Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy’ was playing at a bar down the road. Langa had heard it once or twice on the radio but didn’t know the lyrics or anything. Langa noticed that Reki, however, seemed to be humming along to the song. 

With a small sigh, Langa moved his free hand to Reki’s shoulder and the latter moved his hand back onto Langa’s waist. The corner of Reki’s mouth curled up into a small smile as they started to move along with the song. 

Their dancing was messy, disorganized, and bad. They were constantly stepping on each other’s toes and kept bumping into each other. Despite the atrocious scene going on, Langa couldn’t help but stare at the boy leading him in the dance and think he was the most beautiful person. 

The way his eyes reflected the light from the streetlamps made them look like stones in a river. His red hair would shift around his head due to the movement, and his smile. Reki couldn’t stop staring at his smile. It was always filled with such energy and joy that would light up any room Reki walked into. 

However, Langa was quickly brought of his stare when Reki’s humming turned into singing. 

“I’d like for you and I to go romancing, say the word your wish is my command!” 

He was caught off-guard by the sudden lyrics and quickly fumbled over his feet. Langa slowly started to fall back but Reki caught him and pulled Langa up, just as he had done all the other times Langa had almost fallen. Except this time, when Reki pulled him up the gap between their bodies was just a bit smaller. 

Reki’s English was off, the pronunciation was bad and he mixed up one or two words. His voice was cracked and off-pitch but did that stop Langa from falling just a bit more in love? No. No, it did not. 

“Ooooh love,” Reki gripped Langa’s hand just a bit tighter as the next words spilled out of his mouth. 

“Oooh loverboy.” Suddenly Langa was being spun away from Reki and before he knew it he was wrapped up in the red-heads arms. The hand that was interlaced with Langa’s was now around his neck and the hand that was resting on Langa’s hip was now fully wrapped around his waist. 

“Watcha doin’ tonight….hey boy..” Reki’s voice got quieter as he neared the end of the phrase. 

Bronze eyes met teal eyes as the boys looked at each other. Their chests were pressed together and heavy breaths fell out of their mouths. 

Reki moved the arm around his waist and moved it up to his neck. The brown and teal eyes that were once caught in each other were slowly moving down each other’s faces. 

Langa moved the hand from Reki’s shoulder to his chin and he tilted it up just a bit. 

Carefully, Langa pressed his lips softly onto Reki’s. 

The kiss was soft, sweet, and slow. It was the perfect first kiss, taking place in an empty skate part with faint music and soft wind. It was just the two of them, together; it was as if time had stopped just for them. 

The hands around Langa’s neck tightened and the red-head stood up just a bit taller. After a few more seconds the two pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed and noses still touching. 

Suddenly, a few giggles escaped Reki’s mouth and Langa’s smile quickly turned into a frown as his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Oh, sor-” 

Reki titled his head to the side and then brought his hands in front of him and waved them vigorously. 

“No no Langa don’t worry!! I’m not laughing at you, I’m just _really _happy. Now, let’s finish dancing!”__

__A large sigh of relief escaped Langa’s mouth as he moved his hands to the position they were originally in._ _

__More spinning and twirling came around and they danced practically the same as they did at first, although something about this felt different. Something shifted in the air and they seemed to be dancing for a different reason than they originally were._ _

__Langa eventually, somewhat, got the hang of dancing and figured he might be able to do the spin that Reki did for him. Although it’s easier said than done and as Langa tried pulling Reki back he slipped and the two ended up collapsing on top of each other._ _

__Langa looked up at Reki, who was directly above him, and started to giggle. Reki genuinely looked surprised, he had never heard Langa giggle. Laugh, yes, tons of times, but a giggle? To be honest, Reki found it rather adorable._ _

__The redhead leaned in and gave Langa’s nose a quick kiss before leaning back. Although before he could get up fully Langa reached out and cupped Reki’s freckled cheeks and gave him a short kiss on the lips._ _

__Light pink blush spread across Reki’s face as he smiled softly. Two? No three kisses in one night! Reki was ecstatic._ _

__The redhead pushed up onto his feet and reached his hand out to Langa, pulling the taller boy up from the ground._ _

__The song was coming to an end but that didn’t mean they couldn’t dance for a few more seconds. Although instead of returning back to their original position, Reki wrapped his arm around Langa’s waist and just started to sway._ _

__Langa was taken back just the tiniest bit by the sudden closeness but quickly moved his arms to rest on Reki’s back._ _

__“Everything’s alright.” The shorter boy muttered the last part of the song into Langa’s jacket._ _

__Suddenly the grip around Langa became tighter and he could feel Reki grinning into his jacket._ _

__“Just hold on tight.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> pls lmk what you guys think!! feel free to leave a comment if u liked it <3


End file.
